La puerta de los mundos
by oxybry
Summary: Era una hermosa noche en el pacífico Reino de Clarines, hasta que una sorpresa les cayó del cielo, literalmente.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ni _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ , ni _Akatsuki no Yona_ me pertenencen

...

 _ **"Esta Obra es un Regalo por parte del Gran Festival del 'Reino del Clarines' en nombre de Marianita-chan por su Aniversario".**_

* * *

 **LA PUERTA DE LOS MUNDOS**

Una vez al año cuando la luna alcanza su punto más alto en el firmamento, el velo que separa las dimensiones se rasga por un breve periodo de tiempo en lugares específicos, o portales. No todos los mundos y dimensiones conocen de tal evento que trasciende nociones espacio-temporales, pero en las que se le conoce, le llaman la grieta _, la puerta de los mundos_.

…

Parecía que había sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que los cinco estuvieron juntos, todos y cada uno de ellos había enfrentado sus propias batallas en el último par de años y habían salido victoriosos. El picnic nocturno había sido idea de Shirayuki. La gran luna clara en lo alto del cielo, había contribuido para una velada perfecta al pie de un gran roble. La comida por supuesto había quedado en manos de Obi y ella, gracias fueran dadas por ello y por la misericordia de los dioses por liberarlos de los intentos de comida de Zen o Mitsuhide. La conversación, las risas, la comida, la bebida, la camaradería, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si nunca se hubiesen separado. Las bromas de Obi, los regaños de Mitsuhide, los sonrojos de Zen y Shirayuki, las sonrisas mal disimuladas de Kiki.

Los rayos repentinos en el cielo los tomaron por sorpresa, no había nubarrones, ni señales de tormenta, antes de que ninguno tuviese la oportunidad de hablar, un inesperado torbellino de viento los envolvió.

* * *

Auchh, pero, ¿qué demonios habían hecho en esta ocasión?, es que acaso no podían tener un día en paz, los alimenta, los viste, los cura y ellos no pueden evitar meterse en problemas, por los dioses, se dio la vuelta un segundo y al siguiente era arrastrado, batuqueado, zarandeado y tirado quién sabe dónde. Iban a hacer que le salieran arrugas antes de tiempo, pero lo iban a escuchar. Movió las extremidades, luego la cabeza, al parecer no había nada roto… Por su lado. No podía ver, sus ojos aún parecían seguir girando pero podía escuchar quejidos aquí y allá.

—Hey, víbora albina, ¿te moriste? —llamó Hak empujando la borrosa cabellera blanca debajo de él. Un gruñido escapó del aludido.

—Señorita, señorita Yona, ¿estaba bien? —preguntó Zeno a la pelirroja mientras le daba la vuelta.

La pelirroja se frotó la cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor, después de un par de segundos de procesar sus palabras, lo miró con ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

—¿Q… Quién eres tú?

—Tú no eres la señorita.

Una voz no muy lejos de allí intervino.

—Esa es _mi_ señorita, esta —dijo señalando a la otra pelirroja— debe ser la tuya.

—Pero ¿qué rayos fue todo eso? —preguntó Jae Ha desde su lugar en el suelo.

—Que ustedes cayeron del cielo, literalmente, debo agregar —mencionó Kiki como si fuera una ocurrencia de todos los días.

—Tú no eres la víbora albina —se escuchó la voz de Hak.

—No, mi nombre es Zen, Zen Wistalia.

—Zen, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Shirayuki corriendo hacía su lado.

—Sí y ¿tú?

—También.

—Perdón que interrumpa, mi nombre es Kija y debo disculparme por nuestra inesperada y poco sutil aparición y _aterrizaje._ Podrían indicarnos dónde nos encontramos.

—Wistal, la capital.

—¿Capital? ¿Capital de qué? La capital es Kuuto. Además la última vez estábamos en la frontera con Xing.

—¿Xing? ¿Kuuto? —preguntó Mitsuhide confundido—. Están en Wistal, capital del Reino de Clarines.

—Eso no puede ser. No existe ningún Reino de Clarines —dijo Yona contrariada.

—No en nuestro mundo —comentó Zeno pensativo.

Todas las miradas, las de propios y extraños se giraron hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir Zeno?

—Creo que hemos caído a través de la puerta de los mundos, un portal interdimensional. Creo que ya no estamos en Kouka, mucho menos en nuestro mundo.

—¿Qué? Fue el grito colectivo.

* * *

Una hora después de muchas explicaciones y hechos que aún no terminaba de procesar, Zen se dirigía de regreso al castillo con Shirayuki, sus ayudantes y un grupo extraño de _refugiados,_ que incluía cuatro dragones o parte dragones, aún no lo tenía muy claro, una bestia del trueno, una princesa perseguida y una madre en el cuerpo de un chico. Los hubiese tachado de locos o de enemigos si no fuera por el hecho de que sus pruebas eran bastante sólidas, si una garra de dragón en vez de brazo no era prueba suficiente, entonces no sabía qué lo fuera, sin contar con que habían caído del cielo, literalmente. Además, Zen se enorgullecía de poder juzgar a las personas, y los que estaban frente a él, eran más parecidos a una familia y no le inspiraban desconfianza. Así que les abrió las puertas de su casa en el castillo, después de todo Yona-san seguía siendo una princesa, parte de la realeza, aunque ciertamente no fuera de este mundo. Gracias fueran dadas al de arriba que su hermano y su esposa estaban de viaje, no se imaginaba teniendo que explicar esta absurda situación a su hermano mayor, el rey. Buena cosa que él, fuera el regente en estos momentos.

* * *

Yona dejó escapar un ruidito de felicidad, un baño de agua caliente puede hacer milagros, no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo el placer de tomar uno. Se estaba poniendo los ropajes que le habían tan amablemente facilitado cuando un toque en la puerta de la habitación la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Soy Shirayuki, ¿puedo entrar?

—Sí, adelante.

—Espero no molestar, es que vi que teníais algunos golpes y raspones y pensé que podría ayudar —mencionó señalando los implementos que traía consigo.

Yona sonrió al ver a Ao trepado en la cabeza de Shirayuki.

—¿Sabes tratar heridas?

—Sí, soy una farmacéutica real, mi trabajo es tratar y curar heridas y enfermedades.

—Oh, ya veo, ¿eres de aquí?

—No, soy de un reino vecino, Tanbarun, una larga historia.

—La mía también.

Las dos rieron.

—Listo, ahora vamos que los demás ya deben estar en el comedor.

Cuando llegaron Yona tuvo que contener la risa, porque allí, al verlos comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana se daba cuenta de lo bien que les quedaba lo del grupo hambriento y feliz.

—Zeno, ¿cómo regresamos a nuestro mundo?

—Los cuentos dicen que se puede regresar por el mismo punto donde se llegó, en el último día de la fase de la luna que los trajo.

—Eso sería en una semana exactamente.

Los siguientes días fueron una novedad para todos. Yoon estaba realmente emocionado de habérsele permitido el acceso a los predios de la farmacia real y ver el trabajo que hacían y aprender un par de cosas más, si bien había muchas hierbas de las que jamás había escuchado y dudaba que existieran en su mundo, había muchas otras que sí y que le serían de gran utilidad. Kija estaba agradecido de no tener que dormir en el suelo esperando el momento en el que los bichos se le fueran a trepar encima, aunque en ocasiones la cama suave y las atenciones le hicieran echar muchísimo de menos a su abuela. Shin Ah, Zeno y Ao comían, comían y dormían y volvían a repetir el ciclo. Jae Ha por su parte descubrió que los hombres clarinenses eran terriblemente celosos de sus mujeres (preciosas ellas por supuesto), aunque técnicamente aún no lo fueran o reconocieran sus intenciones abiertamente. Pero si entraran en competencia con Hak probablemente este último ganaría, de lejos. Y Hak bueno, Hak dormía, los primeros dos días se le pegó como una sombra a Yona, pero ella pronto trabó amistad con la mujer del príncipe Zen y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella y sus guardias, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió dormir con tranquilidad en lo alto de la rama de un árbol, sabiéndola a salvo.

* * *

—¿Lo amas, no es así? —mencionó Shirayuki recortando las ramas de manzanilla—, a Son Hak.

—No, no —negó Yona con demasiada fuerza—, solo somos amigos.

—Zen y yo éramos amigos y míranos ahora. Además he visto la forma en que lo miras.

—... ¿Es tan obvio?

—Para alguien observador, sí

—Él no me ve de esa manera, él solo está cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a mi padre.

—¿Estás segura?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, pero deberías mirar con más cuidado, no creo que sea solo por una promesa.

* * *

La noche de la partida finalmente llegó, con las bolsas llenas, nuevos amigos y los corazones contentos se dispusieron a partir.

—Muchas gracias, Príncipe Zen, Shirayuki-san. No podemos agradecerles lo suficiente su gentileza y amabilidad.

—Cuídate, Yona —dijo Shirayuki abrazando a la chica.

—Tú también, Shirayuki.

—Protéjanla —le pidió al resto de los acompañantes de Yona.

—No tiene que pedirlo, para eso vivimos.

Se pararon allí, en el mismo lugar en el que habían caído hacía exactamente una semana, listos para volver a casa, a su amada y desgarrada Kouka, a su lucha, pero sus corazones guardarían el recuerdo de la extraña tierra que visitaron y el de aquellos jóvenes que abrieron las puertas de su casa, de sus corazones y quizás más importante, sus cocinas para recibir a los extraños y peculiares miembros de 'El dragón negro y el feliz grupo de hambrientos'.

Los rayos resplandecieron en el cielo, el viento arremetió con fuerza. Había llegado el momento.

—No esto de nuevo, no podemos evitar la parte de ser zarandeados…

Y fue así como una vez más cuando la luna estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo, las ráfagas de viento que los habían traído se los llevaron sin dejar rastro y la puerta de los mundos se volvió a cerrar.


End file.
